


Totally Adults

by natodiangelo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are adults, Shouyou often thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Adults

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: TRYING 2 BE REAL GROWN UPS WHO R RESPONSIBLE but they still eat kids cereal and get up early 2 watch cartoons 
> 
> i wrote this so long ago but just now found it and finished it up whoops

_We are adults_ , Shouyou often thinks. _We are adults, who are mature, and do mature things, and are not children anymore._ He thinks that more than is probably normal for a 23-year-old to think, considering he was only an adult by five years. This time when he thinks it though, it’s a vitally important revelation; such an important discovery, in fact, that he feels the need to say it out loud.

“We’re adults.” He says, and Tobio looks at him from where he’s sitting on the carpet. 

“No duh,” Says Tobio, 24-years-old and very much not needing to be informed of that. Shouyou presses on.

“You’re eating Lucky Charms.” He points out rather obviously, as Tobio takes a bite.

“‘Cause they’re fucking amazing.” Tobio retorts, and turns back to the TV.

“You’re watching Courage the Cowardly Dog.” 

“So are you.” Is Tobio’s reply, and Shouyou honestly can’t deny that he’d woken up early just so he didn’t miss it. Even so, he continues on.

“It’s a kids show though.” He says. 

“And I’m watching it so shut up, dumbass.”

And Shouyou doesn’t want to miss any, so he does.

_Totally adults._


End file.
